


Riding the Wave

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Series: Wipe Out Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes the first step but trust it to Steve to sweep his feet from under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Wave

  
Danny scrubs a hand through his sweat soaked hair as he shakes off the dream from his mind. It’s hard getting rid off the image of Steve on his back... on his knees... against the wall..lips wrapped around his cock... spread wantonly for his taking.

_ Shit  _ Danny thinks,  _ stop thinking about it _ .

He shivers as he imagines a ghost like finger caress his spine and he blows out a deep gust of air before bounding to his feet, and heading to his closet. He needs to get his mind off of Steve and he needs to do it now. It doesn’t take him long to find what he’s looking for and then he folds the bed in, pushing the tiny table against the wall. He twist the volume on his cd-player to max and hits play. After strapping on the gloves, he only allows himself a couple of seconds to warm up before he lets the guitar rift of Eminem’s “Lose yourself” punch through him until he retaliates with his own set of jabs. The music is loud and coming up fast as he paces himself through the motions. And then he's off, shadowboxing in his living room, macabre shadows whisping on and off his walls by the light of the moon peeking through the window.  
  
His neighbors are going to hate him; he can already hear the loud banging from upstairs and loud voices from all side to _**shut the hell up and go to sleep**_ , but right now he doesn’t give a shit. Blocks out all the sound except the hard pounding music and snaps his left fist in the air for a left jab. He smiles cruelly as he imagines his fist breaking the nose of his opponent, adrenaline pumping through him, heart beating rapidly in his chest, in tune with the music. Another jab, this time with the right fist, and then a quick left hook. Steadies his stance and pivots on his feet and then going for a series of kicks. Twist his hip, puts power to his left leg and going for a diagonal kick and viciously attacking his shadow's lower rib-cage. Two paces back on the defense, then back to offense before returning, twisting his entire body and putting all of his anger and energy into a powerful hook kick. Danny is so full of anger that he loses his balance and drops back hard unto his floor, breathing harshly for air and as his body cools down, he lets himself think back to that day at the Pipeline.  
  
Ever since that day at the beach and coming face to face with Steve, life has taken a turn for the worse. The easy friendship between the two men is gone, strained and awkward. He’s irritable and angry every time he sets foot in the Camaro, the silence between them stretching as far as the horizon and oppressive as hell. Whenever he thinks he’s cooled down Steve only has to open his mouth, his words short, professional, to the point and filled with barely suppressed anger and it only fuels up Danny’s anger back up again. He hates the way Steve is making him feel guilty, as if he’s done something wrong.  
  
Danny doesn’t get why Steve is acting like this. He’d thought that Steve would be overjoyed that Danny has taken up surfing, but no, ever since that day he’s been acting pissy and really it’s a very unbecoming look on the SEAL. Whatever the problem is, they needed to resolve it now, because Danny really can’t take another day with Kono’s and Chin’s wary glances directed toward him to fix the ‘problem’. He’s trying, he really is, but Steve is proving to be a stubborn son of a bitch and not cooperating with Danny.  
  
And Danny has had enough, come high or hell water he’s going to fix this, whatever this is between them, even if he has to tie Steve up and make him listen to reason. And with that last thought he heaves himself onto the couch, not having the energy to pull it out before drifting off to sleep, desperately ignoring his hand creeping to the waistband of his boxers off its own volition.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning he’s feeling refreshed and ready to face the day and McGarrett, in his mind going over the words he wants to say. The case they have is simple and easy and they have the bad guys locked up before 2 o’clock. Steve apologizes for acting like an ass and gives the others the rest of the day off as an olive branch. Kono and Chin are gone before Steve finishes talking and then it’s just him and Danny.  
  
“Walk with me, Steven.”  
  
And then Danny proceeds his way out of the HQ, instinctively knowing that Steve will follow. He bypasses the Camaro and heads on down the street, hands in his pockets and head lazily tracking the tourists and locals alike as he passes them by. In seconds Steve eats up the distance between them and finds the courage to walk next to him, arms and shoulder touching Danny’s. His presence is welcoming and familiar and it’s like a weight is lifted off Danny’s shoulder he can’t stop the sudden sigh of relief escaping him.  
  
They’re nearing a park bench when Danny finally has enough of the silence between them, though comfortable as it is, he stops walking and faces Steve. His words die before he can utter them as the lust in Steve’s eyes shock him to his bones. It catches him by surprise even though it shouldn’t, because he’s felt the suppressed attraction between them, has seen the lingering glances of Steve when his partner thinks he isn’t looking. He knows it’s just a matter of time before someone makes the first move, he just never figured out that he’d be the one to do it.  
  
He opens his mouth and then Steve is right there, strong hands gripping his biceps and drawing him in as a hot mouth plunders his. It’s everything and nothing like he’d imagined their first kiss would be. The kisses that follow are just the same in their intensity. It’s pure heat; raw and needy, Steve’s lips pulling, teasing and nipping, tongue battling for dominance and teeth scraping against his jaw. It’s intoxicating the way his body sings with every hot caress; it consumes Danny until he’s feeling breathless and shivering with lust.  
  
It only takes one thing, a word, a name;  _“Steve”_  to make everything fall apart. He crashes hard back into reality as Steve pushes himself violently away, eyes wild and body coiled to alertness.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Steve says.  
  
Steve is backing away from Danny through all this and that hurts more than his words do. Something breaks inside of Danny and he grabs at the phantom pain that blossom in his chest as Steve turns away from him.  
  
“It was a mistake. Let’s just forget about it.”  Steve continues.  
  
Danny gasps, a broken sound of agreement or defeat escape him but he’s too dazed to make sense which sound it is and it doesn’t matter in the end because Steve is already striding away, long legs taking him further and further away from Danny.  
  
He misses the bench by a couple of inches and crashes hard to the pavement. Danny is unaware of the tears leaking from his eyes and the stares he’s receiving from passerbyers.  
  
It’s not supposed to hurt like this he tells himself, hand rubbing the spot where his heart used to be.


End file.
